It all started with a Train Ride
by Royaled
Summary: Elricest- Its a simple train ride but then it turns into something else Incest Anal Sex ?


**It all Started with a Train ride**

**Warning: **slight language and Turn ons by Train

**Note:** I hope you like, this is my first posted fan fiction, I know it looks a bit short Nurrr.

* * *

The train bumped lightly as we went along, traveling to nowhere just to stay away from our hometown. It was no reason anymore, I had my body back, but brother still needed his arm and leg.…I always felt so guilty for him…I'd give my limbs for him. Just name the day and time...I'll be there…

I love him…Far more then I think I should…We were always close…and when he came back to us, as Winry hugged him…I felt so much jealousy towards Winry that I thought I mite explode, but I hid it all with that smile that Edward fell in love with. I believe that brother never blushed at Winry's hug, he looked at me when he blushed. From that moment…

I knew we felt the same…

Brother sat a crossed from me, I looked up from my clouded thoughts and smiled to him, my caramel color was in my face slightly. He was grumbling under his breath. Words I couldn't understand but I knew how he felt, the bumping of the train went right up into him. His face was flushed softly as he looked over and gave a smile back to me. Train rises tended to make us both hot…it was hard to ignore and hard to make it go away. My hand brushed a crossed my face to get the stray hair from out of my eyes.

Eventually one thing let to another and he was over me, I squeaked and my eyes that matched my long chesnut colored hair widened lightly. Brother's lips pressed firmly against mine. Which set my heart of fire, my hands wrapped around the back of his neck and I kissed back. I was glad that this cart didn't have many people in it…and we were in the back so no one noticed..

Thank god…

I moved Edward back down to his seat and giggled softly, he leaned over him a little making him blush softly. "next town over we'll stop okay?" I leaned over and kissed him lightly before setting down again. He bit his lip then looked out of the window to get his mind off of those tight pants of his. I giggled softly and let my fingers slowly drift down there. Softly brushing the light bulge in my own pants. I opened my mouth to let out a soft noise…

Then

Brothers voice filtered though me and my hand shot back up. "Al remember we are waiting" Edward chuckled softly and then looked back out the window. "you know that affects me to Al" He grinned lightly as his eyes sought out things in the distance. My face was fully flushed, I watched out the window and my eyes closed and I drifted off for a while…..

Edward's golden eyes looked over and watched me as i slept...i could feel it..that feeling pulsing into my dream...

* * *

"Al come onnnnn its time to get up" My eyes poped open and i rubbed them softly, I sat up and yawned a little. Edward's voice woke me at the first note and I giggled softly remembering our objective of stopping… this was normal for traveling…

Travel Travel

Stop Stop

Travel Travel

Stop Stop

……

Fuck

My face lit up again and I pulled my hood up to attempt to cover it. My suit case was covering my font side as I fallowed brother from behind, I looked up ever few seconds to make sure that he was there. The soft pitter patter of our foot steps walking up and down the sidewalk looking for a place to stay that was cheep but nice. One of my hands let go of my suit case, I caught up to him and laced his hand with my own. I lied my head on his shoulder as we walked together. Our pace the same. Most people usualy thought that i was a girl, it was fine because we could hold hands like this and walk together...

God I love him...

* * *

We finally came found one that was nice, and affordable.

Edward chuckled softly and paid the man who gave us a two night stay for the price of one. State alchemists do have the benefits here. Edward then looked to me as he took the room key. I saw that look in his eyes, that look that made me blush. The man asked us if we were on out honeymoon or somthing like that, because we looked so young...I wasn't listening. Edward chuckled softly and pulled me into his arms smiling, but not answering, We turned and left the counter. We went off to our room. Brother got us one of the nicest ones for the price of a lower class. We walked, out hands linked and us both smiling. Edward grinned lightly as he slid the room key in, the light on it flashed green twise and unlocked as Edward opened the door and let me walk in first. I giggled softly and then put my suit case down and watched Edward shut the door, and then a little click came with it for the bolt. Edward turned and looked at me as his Brown coat was shed from his warm body.

I giggled then ran from him. My clothing coming off at each step. My jacket at the door, my over shirt unbuttoned on on the floor around the corner, my shirt off passing the bathroom. I stopped at the foot oh my bed getting my shoes off. But brother pounced at me when I got my pants unzipped . "EEE! Brother!" I blushed as I was pinned down on the bed and blushed when I noticed Edward had copied me be he was better at taking off his clothes of then I was, he was already down to his boxers and straddling me with that dark look on his face.

He's been waiting…

I've been waiting…

My hands wrapped themselves around the back on his neck, they pulled him down for a kiss. His tongue slid over my lips asking, pleading for when he's been waiting for. I giggled softly in the kiss and parted my lips, but let out a soft noise as his hips came down upon mine, grinding softly as his tongue probed my mouth. My tongue swirled with his, making the friction behind my pants so much hotter. My mouth parted with his and my hands pulled him forward so we were both leaning on each others shoulders. I panted softly as his hips grinded harder, and I grinded opposite of him. " A-Ah…brother…" I whispered softly into his ear. Which made him pick up speed.

"Brother…Brother…" I panted out softly again at the pace of the rhythm that we went at…his hips slowed to a stop, I could feel everything pulsing inside of me. I panted softly and looked up to him with my eyes glazed over with pleasure. Edward moved down and pulled my pants off softly. I looked down to him as me boxers and socks came off with them as well. My face was lit up in a deep red blush.

I saw his head turn and look around, he ran over to the bathroom and came back with some massaging oil. He grinned to me lightly and poured it over his fingers as he moved onto the bed, it rocked a little but there was no squeak to it. Brother leaned down and slid a finger into me. God I could feel it…So much…My head moved back and my hips moved against his finger. I was used to the pain by now, it went away quickly but jumped back with his second finger was inserted. I panted out softly and then pressed my hips against his fingers again as they moved inside of me.Then the third was entered and I gasped softly and clenched the bed lightly. He worked my inner muscles until they were ready. His fingers slid out and I moaned lightly at that feeling and bit my lip, suppressing a nervous laugh. He looked down to himself and slid his boxers off and let them fall to the ground. He opened the massaging oil and made himself all slick. He grinned softly and leaned over me after he wrapped my legs around his waist. He griped himself with one hand and leaned over me with the other.

Then the sign of no return was broken and Brother pushed himself in, as far as the slick could let him go for now. I cried out softly, my panting sped up and started to have a different sound to it.

" Brother!" I cried out when he began thrusting, soft at frist but then begain going like he had never felt this pleasure before. My panting cries slowly were coated in moans, my back was arched and my hand was pressed against the wall to meet him down where it made me moan more. And MORE…

By now my hands where gripping within the sheets, my legs were hooked up on his shoulders and he was thrusting as far as my body would let him go. He brushed against my sweet spot here and there..and there..and THERE! God..!

I gasped softly as he took hold of me, he moved his hand almost faster then the rhythm that he was going at. " Brother…!…Ah…oh...I'm gunna….Ah…!!" I twisted my head to the side and closed my eyes tightly as a came. My contractions made my inner muscles tighten on Brother and he came as well, he came hard with direct contact with on that sweet spot…God…That was good….

Brother pulled out of me as I was almost to the point of hyperventilation. I threw my arms around him, nuzzling into his chest softly as he brushed my hair with his hands and that loving smile upon his beautiful face…..

Sleep enveloped me and Brother as well…

Sweet dreams guided our minds….

The next morning I woke with the gentle shower of kisses all over my body…

* * *

yaaay loves!

**Note**: This is my first Fan fiction! heart

If you want more then **Reviews** are loved and ideas are accepted because XD its hard to think then you're tired as hell.

**Update!:** YaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaY! its passed 100 hits i love you all !!

But seriosly OO im taking requests on my next chapter...

Help pwease?


End file.
